


Happenstance

by LaRaeXandXNinjas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anger Management, Cuddles and fluff, Dadzawa, Deaf Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gotham is a distopian hellscape, How Do I Tag, I am making it up as a go, I don't know, I dreamed this and now it's on paper, I love this brocoli child more than life, Izuku is a smoll cute bean, Multi, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, OC has issues, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, SI-OC has no knowledge of universe, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, author has not watched source material, but not really, capture weapons make for good blankets, most likely, multiverse gone wrong, no beta we die like men, oc is a mother hen and will adopt all the children, sort of a crossover with Batman universe, sort of an SI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaeXandXNinjas/pseuds/LaRaeXandXNinjas
Summary: Victoria Wayne died at the end of a bloody crowbar so Kudo Historia could live to show the world that hero's don't need quirks to be considered one. Because not all hero's wear capes and society creates it's own villians.Alternitively, a former gotham vigilante takes a smol green bean under her wing and teaches a flightless bird how to fly.Sort of SI
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written because I am a vivid dreamer and cannot help myself... or something. Warning I have limited knowledge of the MHA universe as I am not big follower of the show... however the fanfictions for said universe is *chef's kiss* and I couldn't help myself.

_ “Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending.” _

**~ C. JoyBell C.**

**XxX**

In one universe a woman dies, at the hand of a villain wielding a crowbar with the sounds of explosions in the background. In another a woman is discovered floating in a vat in an abandoned underground facility, quirkless and half dead. Victoria Wayne dies at the hands of her brother's most problematic villain , so that Kubo Historia could live to raise Japan’s first quickless hero. 

The blinding white light that she assumes is death, just ends up being the horribly bright white of hospital fluorescents. She blinks a few times to adjust , her eyes burn, she assumes it’s because of the smoke. Her body aches and burns, how did she survive. No… she didn’t. Victoria Wayne tried to raise her hand to rub her eyes but the limb was non-compliant. Mainly because she was tied down.

“You attacked a nurse the first time you woke up.” She turns to her left to look at the unfamiliar voice, if she had been anyone other than Victoria Wayne before seeing a talking animal would probably have mortified her. But as it stood she was vibing off previous memories, of aliens and gods, and memories of darkness and demons too. She prayed this creature wasn’t one of the demons.

The language is thankfully one she knows. Japanese. She can work with this. Wherever she is, she knows she’s not Victoria Wayne anymore. She’s smart enough to know that Victoria Wayne is dead, the Joker had killed her, the same way he had killed Jason… she tried really hard not to think about it.

“I apologize… Is the nurse alright?” She looks back up at the blinding lights on the ceiling. The creature makes a noise of agreeing. 

“They are. Are you going to attack me if I go to remove the restraints?” She shakes her head no. Resigned to just stare at the ceiling thinking.

“Would you tell me where I am? I’m not entirely sure what has happened…” The creature hums, as if he expected that response from her. 

“You are in a hero healing facility, four days ago you were recovered from an underground lab run by some villains for human testing. At the moment it seems as if they had not either succeeded with the experiments on you or hadn’t gotten to you yet. Do you know what quirks are?” He asks her, she has to think about it for a moment. But the word doesn’t spark anything in her archives… she shakes her head.

“I am afraid not, to be quite frank with you… I am pretty sure I died, and then woke up here.” Wherever here was, his answer really hadn’t helped. He gives her a curious look at that.

“You believe you died? Why would you think such?” She pushes herself to sit up, long bright red hair shifts around her shoulders. Well that was different.

“Because my last memories are being brutally murdered with a crowbar…. I also don’t remember dying my hair blood red, or whatever shade this is meant to be. I assume this body hasn’t had a proper shower in months.. Maybe even years.” She tells the strange creature because thus far she has no reason to lie. Why would she? She’s entirely at the mercy of whoever was holding her here.

He seems perplexed by her answer. Rubs his furry chin in contemplation. “So perhaps the experiments were successful but not at the same time. You said you don’t know what quirks are… What is your name?” She startles at the questions, who was she now? 

Victoria Wayne is dead… probably never even existed here. “I’d like to be called Historia, last name is irrelevant to me.” She tells him and he nods.

“I am Nezu, it is nice to make your acquaintance Historia. Would you like me to select a last name for your official records? Those will require one.” Nezu tells her and she takes a moment to consider.

“Last name can be Kudo if it is important, but otherwise I do not really care. How old is this body?” Because she was nearing thirty in her memory but her hands look younger here, she has yet to see her face. 

“Early twenties, from what we have gathered. Were you older before?” She shrugs.

“Not by too much, at least I am not in a teens body I suppose. Having to repeat puberty doesn’t sound entirely fun.” He chuckles at her tone and nods.

“In your memories were talking animals a norm? You seem oddly comfortable with me.” She actually smiles at him.

“My best friend was an alien, talking ‘animals’ doesn't bother me, Nezu-san.” He seems appeased by her response and nods.

“Very well, I must go update your records, Recovery Girl will be around soon to check your injuries again. If you need to get up before then press the button and a nurse will come assist you.” Historia nods her head as she leans back into the pillow.

What an interesting place she has found herself in… She felt sorry for the soul who inhabited this body before her because whoever they had been they were dead now, but only briefly and only for a moment. Instead she mourned the life she’d already lived and tried to accept that it was in fact over.

Her days as Victoria Wayne a vigilante were over, she now had to figure out what it meant to live as Kudo Historia.

Nezu visits her regularly while she is recovering in the hero hospital. Historia learns more about this strange world where people have powers called quirks and that discrimination towards those without such power is a very real and horrible thing. It shouldn’t have surprised her… considering how human nature worked. But it made her sad. Victoria Wayne had been a hero without powers, a vigilante in a city without order. Anyone could be a hero… powers were not a requirement in her eyes. She told Nezu such when he explained how quirks worked in this system.

“You create your own villains. By deeming certain quirks, or even quirklessness bad. Power doesn’t dictate righteousness, and at the end of the day anyone is capable of great evil.” It feels like a warning when she says it like that, he considers it carefully.

“How were you as a vigilante without powers?” Historia considers the question for a moment.

“I was just as capable as any of my allies with powers. I died at the hands of a madman without powers because my brother didn’t believe that killing was an acceptable form of justice. We create our own monsters Nezu-san, our problems arise because of our own perspective on what is good and just. I am no less because of my quirklessness as you put it.” Historia pulls the gifted shall around her shoulders tighter, she tries to blur images of fire and bloodshed from her mind. Of haunting laughter that never ends. 

“I would like you to come and work for me at the school I run.” He tells her after a moment of silence. She lets go of the shall.

“What would you like me to do at this school? I have no quirks, no knowledge of how your world is meant to work. I’m sure vigilantism is readily frowned upon in your society.” He smiles a sort of mischievous smile in her direction.

“There is a Hero support department at my school, a very new concept really, what do you know about analysis and hacking?” She grins back. Historia had once been Victoria Wayne, a vigilante, there wasn’t a lot she didn’t know about those things.

“I speak over twenty-five languages, I worked extensively with the police department on investigations and cases, I also understand the theory of deduction, and have hacked into multiple countries' government records in my time as a vigilante. Needless to say, I know quite a bit about analysis and hacking.” Nezu nods pleased with her response. He claps his paws together.

“Perfect, I will get everything set in place so you can start next semester. Until then, we will set you up an apartment to live and a monthly stipend until you start work. Now I will leave to go and work on such, when everything is in order either I or someone I trust will come by to assist with your discharge from the hospital.” Historia nods. At least it seemed like everything was working out for now. 

…

In the end Nezu ends up being too busy to be the one to help her with her hospital discharge and subsequently finding her apartment. Instead she is left in the hands of a man she has a brief recollection of seeing. He must have been the one to pull her out of the glass vat she originally woke up in. Historia tried hard not to think about that either, her brief consciousness before waking up in the hospital had not been pleasant. She is released with the clothes on her back and nothing else, which is fine. It wasn't like she had anything else to begin with.

Talk about starting fresh.

Her apartment is located in Musutafu, a city that hadn’t existed in her life as Victoria Wayne. She supposed it was a fair trade off… Gotham didn’t exist here either. But it is in Japan, and the school where Nezu is principal is there as well. When school starts she will have the option to live on campus or stay in her apartment. 

“How are you adjusting?” Her current companion questions, she gets the feeling that smalltalk really isn’t his forte. Historia offers him a soft smile from her position in the passenger seat.

“Rather well I suppose, I assume Nezu-san informed you of my rather odd circumstances?” She receives a nod as response. Historia was beginning to realize that Aizawa Shouta is a rather stoic person. Could have been worse...she was at least used to dealing with such attitudes. 

“It could have been worse I suppose… I could have just died, or woke up to people with less than desirable intentions. I do feel bad for whomever had this body before me… their family must miss them.” Historia continues turning to glance out the window.

“Fortunately for you, the body was an orphan who went missing several years ago.” He tells her after a moment. Historia frowns looking out the window.

It was lucky and unlucky all at the same time. No one looking for her meant that no one was hurt by her absence… yet she feels it must have been a lonely life for the poor woman.

They arrive at the apartment building, Historia’s impression is that it is underwhelming. It reminds her of traditional japanese apartments somehow mixed with soviet exterior. In other words, it’s just bland. Not that she was complaining, she’d never been a fan of the grand manor where she’d grown up having much preferred the townhouse she rented in her later life. 

“Nezu took the liberties of having the interior and furniture delivered and set up for you. I hope you are alright with that.” Historia nods a bit numbly, staring at the door for a long moment of contemplation. This was real.

“Do you suppose he had groceries delivered as well?” She questions before turning the key to get a look inside her new home. Her question earns a snort from the man.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. But if not there is always take out.” Historia chuckles as she pushes the door open. This was it, her new home.

Her new life… now all she had to do was survive it.

**XxX**

**I don’t know why I am writing this… I don’t even watch this show… WTF is wrong with me?**

**~L**


	2. Chapter 2

Historia pulled a raging child off another child without a second thought. If he was hot to the touch she seemed unbothered. Instead she set him aside and pinned him with a very stern expression. “Bullying is not going to be tolerated chibi-kun, which I am sure we have already discussed several times...” She tells him before bending down to examine the much smaller green haired child.

“Are you alright?” She asked carefully as the poor child looked like he was about to burst into tears, which was likely Midoriya-chibi was easy to startle. The little boy nods his head as he rubs his eyes. Historia sighs and picks him up without a second thought, she also grabs the other boys hand as he tries to run away. These two boys lived in her apartment building, she had talked with both of their mother’s on several occasions. Had even babysat them both a few times in the three years she’d now lived in her small little apartment.

“I think not chibi-kun, your teachers may let you get away with it but I shan't.” The blonde boy rages his skin hot to touch, the green haired little boy buries his head in her shoulder blade as he tries to calm himself.

“You’re hurting my shoulder!” He whines as she pins him with a sharp look and doesn’t let up. They both knew she wasn’t, considering she was barely touching him.

“No I am not, you know that I am barely touching you chibi-kun. Are you going to fuss the whole way back to the apartment? Because poor chibi-chan is the one with an actual injury. Why are you beating up your friend? I thought you wanted to be a hero.” The kid gives her a nasty look as she continues to lead them to the building. He grumbles the whole way there. Historia readily ignores him.

He reminded her far too much of one foul tempered child. Historia’s heart ached for the bird she’d lost. “You’re so mean Hisa-obasan.” She rolls her eyes and ushers them both into her ground level apartment. 

“Why are the two of you fighting again? Katsuki, go get the first aid kit so I can tend to the burn on Izuku’s arm. Then give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell either of your mothers.” Historia sits the smaller of the boys on her couch and easily accepts the first aid kit of the other after a moment. Neither boy makes haste to justify what had happened. Historia is not surprised, she makes them a snack and asks them about their classes instead. 

“Hey Hisa-obasan are you still working at Yuuei? What cool things do you do? Do you get to meet lots of heroes?” Historia smiles at the bubbly child and hands them both a plate of some apples and peanut butter. 

“Yes I still work there, we are on break right now. I work in the support department, because I don’t have a quirk but I have other useful skills. I have met a few heroes, but mostly I work with the students.” She tells them as she sits across from the two children taking a sip of tea.

Earl gray to remind her of Alfred.

“You don’t have a quirk?” The blonde boy asks, and she nods.

“I do not. But it doesn’t make me any less special. Katsuki, people who don’t have quirks aren’t less than those that do. Every person matters. Now are your mothers at home? Or would you two like to practice your English speaking skills with me?” They both groaned. Historia raised her brow.

“We could work on your cantonese instead….” 

“You are a mean lady Hisa-basan.” She chuckled at Katsuki’s pained expression. Historia reached across the table and ruffled the child's hair. He protested loudly which caused the other child to laugh, a fight soon broke out.

“If you two break my table again, I’m going to make you pay for it by helping me with the garden.” She warns them and gets up clearing away the glass plates and tea cups. Both boys abruptly stopped, Historia cultivated a strange and dangerous garden on the roof of the apartment building, neither wanted to get close to said garden.

No one could know that the joyous afternoon would soon end in folly. A knock on the door would change everything. Historia had walked Katsuki back to his home while Izuku would be spending the evening with her due to his mother’s work schedule. She was just getting a movie set up in the living room for the child when the knock came.

Historia opened the door to reveal a detective. The expression on his face made her stomach drop. Someone she had come to love in this universe is dead.

“Kudo Historia? I am looking for young Midoriya Izuku, it’s about his mother.”

.

Her hands are steady as she holds Izuku. Dressed in all black, because of a robbery gone bad. Inko wouldn’t have been in that shop, usually she came straight home from work but she knew Historia was watching the kids… she just wanted to run an errand by herself for once. Historia clutched the boy tighter to her chest. 

Historia had been in this strange world long enough to know what could happen to orphan quirkless children. If they thought they were going to get the sweet little boy who had won her heart with his smile and heroic spirit. Then they better prepare to fight god. 

Nezu was going to get the appropriate paperwork together and the Bakugou’’s were going to vouch for her. She’d met them when the boys were three for crying out loud and had been a constant in their lives since. She was the emergency contact for both kids at the elementary school. It was fine. Adopting orphans was a habit that ran in the family. Izuku wouldn’t have to be uprooted from his already set routines and life.

She wasn’t going to lose him.

....

Aizawa wouldn’t admit it to anyone if they asked but he was starting to worry about the red haired quirkless computer labs teacher. They were sort of friends, he pulled her out of a vat, that tended to mean something. Nezu seemed to know what was going on with her, as he always did, and wasn’t worried, even extended her time off by two more weeks. When she returned to the school she looked like death, like someone who hadn’t slept in god knows how long, trailing behind her is a quiet little boy with dark green hair that Aizawa recognizes as her neighbors son.

He raises his brow in her general direction. Why did she have her neighbor's eight year old son with her at campus? Her response in underground sign code is surprising. But not entirely shocking.

_ I adopted him. Mother was killed. _

_ What happened? _

_ Robbery gone bad.  _

“Hisa-obasan? Is that?” She ruffles his hair at the awwed tone he picked up. Historia had gotten permission to bring him with her to work until summer break was over for him. It had been a rough two weeks following the death of his mother but they were going to learn to make it work.

“My friend Aizawa-san, you met him once before Izuku-chan.” He actually gives her a look, completely unimpressed.

“He was half dead on your couch that hardly counts as a meeting Hisa-obasan. You didn’t tell me he was Easarhead!” Izuku practically hisses at her. Historia chuckles, smirking in Aizawa’s general direction. But more than anything she was relieved to see a little bit of Izuku’s personality again.

“I wasn’t half dead…” The unimpressed look he gets from the red haired woman and her adopted green haired child is almost identical. Aizawa smirks to himself.

“You were, and instead of going to recovery girl you came to me. You are lucky that I have a field medic certification or else you would have died.” Historia says matter of factly. Then she places a hand on the kid’s shoulder and ushers him another way.

“Come along little bird we have a workshop to terrorize. Then a computer screen to glare at.” Aizawa almost felt bad for the workshop teacher, almost.

…

Nezu finds his computer science teacher sitting in her cave, her new ward sitting in her lap as she furiously runs code. She mutters in english which he knew was her actual native language and the young child is responding at the appropriate time with his own input also in english. Sometimes she says something in one of the various other languages she speaks but the boy still tries his best. “This looks cozy!” Historia barely turns her head to look at him, the boy startles in her lap.

“I’m updating security, and responding to some emails from the local detectives. Izuku-chan is working on his english and I am letting him watch the footage from this year's sports festival for educational purposes. Also the board wants to set up a meeting with you before the next school year and I have found a new investor for the Support department. I can arrange an interview for them if you are interested.” She informs him and he hums nodding his head.

“Ignore the board for now, I’ll reach out to them later. Who is the investor?” Nezu asks, hopping up on her desk. The child waves nervously at him , he returns the gesture with a small smile.

“Me. My other job is finally doing something and I want to give back.” Because once an heiress always an heiress. Historia may have set up a new version of Wayne Co. in her spare time, and it may have focused on hero support gear and tech. She knew of so many cool and useful things.

Why would she keep them to herself?

“I see no problem with that then. Have you told Maijima yet?” She nods then curses in what sounds like hungarian. Standing quickly and keeping the boy in her grasp all the while. Nezu checks the camera’s, looked like she’d be investing in a new support studio. He chuckled as she took her ward and went stalking down the halls. Most likely to yell at Power Loader for not paying attention to his students again.

Nezu would pull up the video feed to watch later, he jumped off the table and headed back to his office. Historia would send him a full report of her plans that night. 

…

Izuku had had a rough couple of weeks to be honest, but Hisa-obasan was honestly a godsend. She’d offered to move them into their old apartment if that would be more comfortable for him, which it wasn’t, everything in his apartment reminded him of his mom…. And he still had a hard time processing it. She was understanding and never pushed him, always willing to work with him to make this as easy on him as she could. He really appreciated it.

Currently he was trying not to explode from excitement, he got to go to work with her. He was getting to meet the people she worked with who were all heroes! Kaachan had told him to be cool and not to make a fool of himself. Hisa-obasan ruffled his head and told Kaachan to be nice or she wouldn’t bring him next time. 

Up until now he’d never really known his now guardian to be anything other than kind. So imagine his surprise when she is carrying him down the hall with murder written across her face muttering what he sure is curses in hungarian of all things. She sets him down gently inside the support lad that had caught fire but was now put out. The highschool students seemed wary of her presence in a way that didn’t make a lot of sense to him. Hisa-obasan is a nice lady despite what Kaachan would say.“You have literally one job! Do not let them set the classroom on fire! What do I see from my office?! The classroom on fire!” One of the kids, a girl with yellow eyes and white hair seems to take pity on him and pulls him away from the two adults. He gives the teen a questioning look. The girl shrugs at him.

“She is the scariest teacher I’ve ever met, are you her kid? I bet she is an awesome mom, she’s so protective of all of us. Anytime any of the teachers get caught doing stupid shit that could hurt the students she flies down to their classrooms to yell at them. I think the only one she’s never yelled at is Aizawa-sensei.” Izuku could see that. She was very protective of him and Kaachan.

They’d gotten into a fight at school one time when neither of their moms could come she came and then proceeded to scold both of them for being dumb, then scold the teachers, and then she pulled them both out of school for the rest of the day and made them tend the garden. 

“Maijima-sensei gets yelled at a lot, but mostly because they co-run the support department and he does it on purpose. So Kudo-sensei doesn’t spend all day staring at her computer screens or stuck in meetings with Principal Nezu.” Another student whispers to him, and it’s kind of funny.

Izuku watches as the hero Power Loader holds up his arms at her. “It’s a support lab, things are going to catch fire!” 

“No! If you think things should catch fire, test them in the appropriate facility. This is the classroom, not the specially designed fire proof testing facility! If we have to repaint the walls and hire a special cleaning service before the next term then it is coming out of our bonus, but mostly yours. I don’t want to have to replace the tables again! They are expensive and made from hard to source materials.” Another kid came over to stand with them just watching.

“If we took you out of the room to get a snack how mad would she get?” The suggestion is thrown out of the waters quickly. “Are you kidding Shirio, don’t you remember when someone tried to kidnap Ezra from the train station? Kudo-sensei isn’t a registered hero like the other teachers but she’s scary as shit, that guy didn’t stand a chance in hell. If we take her kid what do you think will happen to us.”

The white haired girl rolled her eyes at her classmates before giving the kid a look. “Do you like inventing things? She’ll probably keep yelling at him for a while this is the fourth time the classroom has been set on fire this semester. If we’re lucky she’ll switch to french soon so we can get some language practice in.” Which Izuku is almost certain she does on purpose.

And that is how eight year old Midoriya Izuku gets adopted by the first year support class for the rest of their time in school.

**~L**   
  
  


**I still don't know why I am writing this....**


	3. Chapter 3

Historia is pinching the bridge of her nose pressing her knuckle into her forehead to force the migraine to quell. She was not having a good day. Or good 3 am but who was really counting. She’d been on a call with Aizawa while he ran his patrol in her area, they were  _ friends, _ she liked to keep up with his movements when he was in her side of town and not on campus. He was reckless, and after that one time he ended up bloody on her couch she felt the need to check in with him. But now he wasn’t responding and she was getting radio silence, and she didn’t like that at all. 

Izuku was sleeping over with one of the younger siblings from the first year class, because her support gremlins had apparently adopted her kid when she’d been yelling at Maijima months ago. The only good thing thus far to come from that bout of yelling, the lab caught fire last week...for the third time. She was happy for him, her support kids this semester were really good kids. So when she decides to slip on the actual vigilante gear she made for herself and press a domino mask to her face she doesn’t have to worry about her kid while she goes and tracks down her friend. Nezu would only be upset with her if she got caught and some habits just die hard.

It takes her more time than it should to track him down, he’s a few clicks from his last known location and is bleeding out. “Hey.” He grunts at her and she quickly starts packing his open wound to get the bleeding to stop. It’s not horrible, it’s not life threatening currently. But if she moved him before packing the wound it could be.

“Mutation quirk.” He tells her and she nods. Historia knows he’s useless against them. She helps him stand once deeming him able. He’d still need to see Recovery Girl.

“Kid is at a sleepover, my apartment is closest. I can call RG from there.” 

If a mugger ends up getting a bo staff to the face on their way back it is neither here nor there. If Recovery Girl chews them both out for their recklessness that is also neither here nor there. Historia shrugged, old habits die hard, and she just couldn’t let certain things go. At the core of her being she was still Victoria Wayne, the princess of gotham, vigilante of the night. 

Aizawa ends up staying on her couch, too tired to really move. The villain had gotten away and he wasn’t happy. She makes him tea and settles next to him taking out a book he knows she stole from Nezu’s personal library. “How’s the kid?” He asks. She turns the page slowly.

“He is adjusting. The support kids have helped a lot I think. One of my kids has a sibling without a quirk, so it’s been helpful. He has friends now vs what he was used to at school. He’s a good kid, I couldn’t leave him to the wolves Sho.” He watches as she lays her head back, looking up at the ceiling, almost purposefully not looking at him.

“I think you did the right thing, it was logical. You could have let me know you were okay though…” Historia turns to look at him with a tight smile on her face.

“I honestly thought Nezu would tell everyone what happened. Why I took those extra weeks off. My brother’s bad habits rubbed off on me and all I could think about was there was a child in need that I could help.” So she had, and she hadn’t thought to consult anyone on the matter.

Not even Aizawa… who was technically her boyfriend. Not that anyone knew, except maybe Nezu, they were trying to keep in on the down low. Their relationship wasn’t anyone’s business.

He just sighs at her, pressing his head into her leg as he laid out flat on the couch. “How many kids did your brother end up taking in?” Historia hums, she turns back to look at the book.

“Richard was first, then Jason, next came Tim, then Steph, then Cas, then Damian but Damian was technically his biological son… then there was Duke and then I died. He may have taken in others after that. I often wonder what became of my original home.” Historia doesn’t mention the others that her brother had metored but not taken into their home. Like Kane or Barbara, or Wally or Billy, or even the Titans that she had relentlessly mothered because they were just kids. Her kids.

“That’s a lot of kids.” She smiles thinking about them.

“There were time gaps, never more than three in the house at a time. Richard left when he was an older teen after a bad fight with Bruce, Jason was taken in soon after, he tried to steal the tires off my brother's car. Jason died when he was fifteen, it was a tragedy. Tim came into our lives because Bruce started slipping up, Batman needs a Robin. Jason had died and Richard was living in another city as a cop and vigilante Nightwing. During the time we had Tim and sometime after his father forced him to step down from being Robin, Step came into the picture, she was spunky and brave and then it ended badly. I had to help fake her death to get the mafia off her tail. It was a mess.-” Historia forces herself to even her breathing… even thinking about all of this now made her feel vulnerable.

“-Tim’s father died and he resumed the Robin mantle for a while then Damian came into the picture, Bruce went missing and Richard became Batman for a while, Tim became Red Robin and Damian was now Robin. Bruce reappeared after a while. Jason came back from his forrey from death due to some fuckery that is hard to explain because it doesn’t exist here- I made sure-, and then Duke came into the picture. Shortly after that I died in a very messy fight, and then I woke up when you pulled me out of that vat.” She finishes her explanation, closes the book in her lap because interest has been lost.

“#trauma.” He mutters and she snorts. Hashtag trauma indeed.

“Considering our parents were murdered right in front of us when we were kids…. Gotham was a scary place. Quirks didn’t exist, not really. There were metahumans and some aliens, but the majority of our villains were just regular people.” Sure quirks were dangerous and scary, but seeing what average ordinary humans were capable of when hurt and scared, lost and consumed by darkness. Historia would rather take on a quirked villain than the Joker anyday.

“Get to sleep Zawa, I know you're tired. We can talk more in the morning.” His response is another grunt. Historia rolled her eyes and worked on calming her breathing.

Gotham is an actual hellscape that haunts her in all of worst nightmares. She’ll never forget it. No matter how badly she wishes.

…

Historia wants to say that she is surprised by the call she gets from the elementary school. Really she wants to say that this line of bullying surprised her… but it hadn’t. If she were being honest with herself and she usually was, then the truth was she’d been expecting this to happen for a while now. 

Katsuki was an explosive kid with unfortunate anger management skills. Izuku not developing a quirk, and despite Hsitoria’s best efforts to knock sense into the blonde kid about how quirks didn’t equate worth it hadn’t apparently stuck. If the bruises her kid insisted were just playground scrapes were to go off of. Historia took a deep breath, to calm herself before she responded to the principle on the other end.

“Takashimoto-san, I am on my way and when I get there my kid better be in the nurse's office getting his ears checked, Katsuki better be in your office waiting for his mother whom you will need to call. Because when I arrive at the school I will be filing a complaint for harmful bullying and his mother will need to sign it. If you try to brush this incident off I will pull the records of every bruise and burn on my son from the last month and request the video footage of the school playground and hallways. Do you understand?” There was a certain calmness to her voice that must have startled the man because he squeaks out a yes and hangs up the phone. Historia tucks her phone back in her pocket with shaking hands.

“Is the little listener okay?” Yamada is next to her in an instant, mainly because he had walked in when she answered the call. 

“No. He is not, one of his classmates set off an explosion next to his ear. I need to go to the elementary to pick up Izuku and possibly take him to the hospital.” Her hands are still shaking, how is she suppose to drive when she is this fucking angery.

Preset Mic seems to read her mind. “Would you like me to drive you? Despite how calmly you handled that call I don’t think you should get behind the wheel in your current state.” She nods numbly.

It had only been a little over a year since Midoriya Inko’s untimely death, Historia loathed the idea of uprooting Izuku’s life because of bullying… but she just might have to with how quickly the situation escalated. The ride to the school is quiet, Historia lost in her own thoughts.

Mitsuki is waiting at the school’s front door when she arrives. The woman despite her brash attitude looks absolutely apologetic. “I wish I was more surprised. You are going to insist it goes on my brats record correct?” The woman beats her to the punch and all Historia can do is nod. At least they are on the same page. The boys are almost ten and this is not behavior that can continue to happen if either of them want to be heroes.

Izuku should have told her the truth when this all started and Katsuki should have had to face consequences before now. “Good, at least it’s now and not say in middle school when kids start being assholes with words too. Let me know how Izu-kun is.” Mitsuki heads to the principal's office and Historia towards the nurses.

Izuku still manages to smile at her when she opens the door. The nurse tells her it could be worse but she should still get a second opinion. He might end up needing a hearing-aid or something. Victoria Wayne had been mostly deaf towards the end of her vigilante career after years of head trauma and evading gunshots, it was just an unfortunate side effect of Gotham. So she at least knew what to expect if that was going to be the case here.

“Come on Izuku-chan, we're going to go see the doctor and then head home. I have a surprise in the car.” She picks him up when he gets close carefully of the wrapped wounds on his arm and neck. They were definitely seeing a doctor.

**~L**

**So I'm still writing this I guess....**


	4. Chapter 4

Katsuki wasn’t a fan of the taste of the cushioned floor he kept getting thrown into headfirst. He was going to have permanent implants of the stupid nyan cat pattern from this. Why did Hisa-obasan have this shit? She walks over and pulls him off the mat and then they sit across from each other.

He refused to make eye contact with her. Katsuki was half certain she was only doing this to punish him. He’d hurt Izuku… he wished it had been an accident but he knew what his intentions had been that day. Was he sorry for them now? Yeah, he was. His anger had always gotten the best of him.

“You know this is not a punishment. You have to learn to control your anger Katsuki-kun. If you can’t learn control over your emotions and your quirk then you will never be a true hero.” She tells him patiently, he sneers. Looks up just in time to see her roll her eyes.

“Who taught you how to fight?” He asks, and she hums leaning back on her hands.

“My older brother. I grew up in a rough city, hell on earth really. Fighting became imperative for continued survival.” Katsuki takes a moment to study her face, she almost looks sad.

“Why aren’t you afraid of my quirk?! Of me! I hurt Izuku. I could hurt you.” He finally yells, and she smiles softly in light of his outburst.

“You do remember that I work at a hero school right? You are not the first volatile quirk I have managed before. Nor will you be the last. Besides my nephew had an explosive personality too, so I think I can handle it.” She teases him, he can just tell by the tone of her voice. There is something interesting about what she said though.

Katsuki may have been an explosive kid but an idiot he was not.

“Had?” The sad look that crosses over her face startles him. He’s never seen her look so sad before.

“Had. He’s gone now… just like the rest of my family. Now do you want to go again young padawan? Or would you like to call it a day? Izuku-chan should be done with his school work so we can go get a treat before dinner.” Historia pushed herself off the mat, held her hand out to the child who eyed it warily before accepting.

“Why do you still let the nerd hang out with me?” She bonks him on the head with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Because Katsuki-kun, despite what happened, Izuku-chan still considers you a friend and you still consider him one as well. You are both learning and growing, it’s okay to make mistakes as long as you learn from them. It’s not fair to either of you to force you apart. If this had happened later it would have been different. You wouldn’t have been friends then. Now snack or more training?” Katsuki grumbles at her, which she expects from the blonde child but he does concede to a snack.

She ushers him down the stairs back to her apartment. Knocks on the door to alert Izuku, his hearing is gone in one of his ears and he’ll probably end up being partially deaf in the other by adulthood. Historia could be mad at Katsuki for hurting her son, she could blame the child, but she finds it’s counterproductive. Jason tried to kill Timothy once or twice, and she always managed to forgive him.

Katsuki reminded her too much of Jason to stay mad. Izuku was a mix of Richard and Tim with his personality and natural genius combined. Historia was glad to have had the experience as Victoria Wayne to understand what that meant, how she could help these boys. 

Izuku looks up and smiles at them both, Katsuki looks away and Historia returns the gestures. Lifting her hands to sign as she speaks.

“Did you finish your homework? Do you need any help? Do you want to go get a snack with us?” The answer that follows is yes, no, and another yes. Historia smiles at him.

“Great, what do you boys want?”

…

Lavender. It’s the first thing that crosses her mind. The second is she needs to figure out how to apologize to Shou. Because what she told him about adopting more children seemed to be a lie. Historia pulls her hair up and out of her face as she walks forward, the mauve strands long and easy to manipulate into a ponytail. 

“Do we have a problem here boys?” Two older kids scrambled away. Historia let them go so she could tend to the child on the ground. She helps him sit up before checking over his injuries. The boy is oddly quiet watching her closely. 

She recognizes the signs of abuse immediately.

“Hello little kitten, my name is Historia. I am a teacher at UA. I promise I am not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name please?” At his frightened look at the prospects of having to speak she changes tactics.

_ Do you know sign? _

_ My name is Shinsou Hitoshi. _

“It is nice to meet you Shinsou-kun. I would like to treat the wounds you have acquired. Is that okay?” Historia can see her two idiot gremlin children approaching slowly. The boys are getting better these days. She tries not to think about what Izuku’s life would have been like without her. The lavender haired boy nods slowly, cautiously.

She smiles at him.

“Wonderful.”

And that is how she acquires a purple haired son.

A purple haired son who absolutely idolizes her underground hero boyfriend.

If Nezu cackles like an absolute maniac when she calls for him to get the papers in order for her and to help file a case with the police department it is no one's business. On the bright side Shouta just sighs when she calls and explains the situation to him.

“No more than five. You can adopt no more than five children.” 

Of course he doesn’t specify how many children she could have naturally. Not that is mattered, Historia loved children and would always protect them. 

…

Izuku sits next to his new sibling on the couch, he likes the other kid. His quirk is so cool! Izumi has a million questions he wants to ask, but he knows he needs to wait until the other boy is ready to talk about it. Shinzo is shy right now. Like a startled cat. And fidgety because Eraserhead and a detective are at the apartment asking him about his foster situation. Oh look Hisa-obasan broke a spoon. 

“Kudo-san, are you alright?” Izuku watches as his adoptive mother goes through a series of breathing exercises that he recognizes as her calming routine. Historia didn’t have anger issues, what she was a fierce protectiveness over children and seeing them hurt made her angry.

Historia looks past Shouta and the detective instead she locks eyes with the boys on her couch. “Izu-kun why don’t you and Shi-kun go play in your room for a bit, play animal crossing or something?” The ten year old nods and carefully coaxes the other boy to follow him. She takes another deep breath, hands still shaking. Historia sets the broken wooden spoon down.

“I hate this fucking society.” She curses under her breath walking over to the two men. Shouta is giving her a barely hidden concerned glance, she knew her actions broke the regular guise of logic and that he was probably concerned. The detective gave her a different sort of look, measuring almost.

“Thank you both for coming on such short notice, If Shi-kun remembers anything else I’ll call.” The detective nods and heads out, but Shouta lingers. His eyes lock with her.

“It is illogical to go after them by yourself, let the justice system handle it.” Historia clenches her fist to her side, hot tears brim at the corners of her eyes. He places a hand on her shoulder.

“I will take care of it. Those foster parents won’t foster another child as long as they live. But you cannot interfere, vigilante justice does not belong here.” Her whole body is shaking…

They muzzled him. Locked him in closets. Wouldn’t let him talk. Starved him. They deserved so much worse than what the justice system would do to them. This had always been where she and Bruce had disagreed, where she and Red Hood had agreed. There were just some people out there who deserved to die. Bruce never saw anything from the victims point of view, he didn’t understand the fear that knowing your abuser was still out there. Could still get to you, could still hurt you. The fear didn’t go away because the monster was behind bars…

“A muzzle… they put a muzzle on a child. Shou….” He sighs as the dam she’d been holding back the entire time the lavender haired boy was telling his story. Aizawa wrapped his other arm around her, and she cried silently into his chest.

“I know… but he’s safe now Hisa. And if you want to make sure nothing else happens to him, you cannot do anything about the foster parents.” She sniffles before pulling away, wiping at her eyes. 

“I know… I’m sorry for crying on you Shou. Are you patrolling tonight?” He nods.

“I will be, but don’t you worry about me.” Historia smiles faintly.

“Impossible.”

**...**

**~L**


	5. Chapter 5

Historia entered Nezu’s office while he was on the phone, sat herself down with one of her many laptops and just started typing. He briefly looked up to offer a nod in greeting. She was working on student evaluations, their quirk analysis, and specs so they knew what they needed to work on over break. She’d probably be here late working on it, which was fine since Izuku and Hitoshi were going for a sleepover at the Hatsume residence. 

Historia liked the Hatsume’s quite a bit, they were a small family with two kids. A boy who had been in the first year support class that adopted Izuku after his mother died, and a girl who happened to be the same age as her kids. To say her gremlin children all got along well was an understatement. Maijima was just praying that Izuku didn’t decide to go into support instead of the hero course, he already wasn’t looking forward to having another Hatsume in his class. Jokes on him because Izuku would always be an honorary support student no matter what course he ended up in.

Maijima would suffer either way.

The boys had been in her life for so long now… it was hard to believe that next year they would be applying for hero schools. Izuku would be getting a recommendation from Nezu himself since her furry friend was apparently fond of her first son. Hitoshi would probably get one from Shouta if Historia was willing to bet on it. He’d taken a liking to the purple haired child. She wasn’t allowed to recommend either of them, and she knew that Katsuki would do well in the entrance exams. 

She looks up from her laptop when Nezu hisses at the phone after he hangs up. Historia’s brow raises instantly. “I thought you were a bear-mouse-thing not a cat.” It gets a slight chuckle but her friend's honesty looks annoyed.

“It seems we will have a new teacher next school year.” That wasn’t something that typically annoyed Nezu. Historia set her laptop aside. Brow is still raised, she asks slowly.

“Who?” Nezu grins at her but there is nothing funny about his expression at all.

“All-Might.” Historia blinks, curses under her breath, and runs a hand over her face.

“That is a horrible idea… Shou is going to be pissed. I’m going to have to really amp up our cyber security. Why now?” Nezu starts making a pot of tea as she speaks stil rubbing her hands over her face.

She was going to be here so late tonight. Maybe she’d stay in the teachers quarters instead of going home. This was going to mean so much work for her.

“He needs to find a successor.” Nezu finally tells her and she just groans. He hands her a cup of tea while she gathers her thoughts.

“I could clone him. I know how theoretically. Clark got cloned too many times. If we cloned him he wouldn’t need to teach at the school, I wouldn’t have to worry about how much trouble him being here is going to cause. Nezu I don’t want to invent another security code.” He chuckles at her response.

“No cloning. Speaking of Aizawa, have you told anyone yet that you two are together?” She takes a sip of her tea in lue of answering.

“I will take that as a no then. I wish the other teachers were as secretive about their relations as the two of you are.” Historia snickers into her cup.

“Are you going to make me tell Shou about All-Might or would you rather torture him at the next staff meeting?” Nezu takes a sip from his cup, considering.

“That depends, are you planning on announcing your pregnancy at the next staff meeting. Or are you going to see how long it takes the others to figure it out.” Historia blanches, she’s not surprised per say that he figured it out, but she hadn’t been ready to address it yet. Nezu is giving her an expectant look.

“I will be roughly five months along when the new school year begins. I am currently six weeks along, and I have yet to tell Shouta. And the boys don’t even know I am dating anyone. So no. I will not be announcing at the next staff meeting.” She manages with an even tone. Nezu gives her something of a puzzling look.

“I was not aware you had yet to inform Aizawa. My apologies.” Historia waves it off, it’s not that big of a deal. Nezu is practically her family at this point, it doesn’t matter. If anything she values his blunt honesty with her.

“I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet, his patrol schedule has been crazy and since he expelled his entire class he’s hardly on campus. It is not a big deal, nor does it change my ability to do my job.” She leaned her head back against the couch, Nezu chuckled at her.

“Did you get a chance to review those cold cases I sent you?” They move on from the talks of her current predicament easily. Historia nods.

“Yes, something is off about them and I will get to the bottom of it. Information is missing and that is unacceptable. I contacted the detective about it yesterday, he thinks they may have been tampered with.” Which simply wasn’t good.

...

“You know how Eraserhead is my favorite hero.”Hitoshi draws in a low droll tone. Izuku and Katsuki look up from their homework to glance his way. He looked like he was heavily considering something.

“The whole damn school knows he’s your favorite dumbass, what’s the point?” Katsuki barks and Hitoshi gives him an unimpressed look. They were all in middle school now, time had practically flown by since being adopted by Kudo Historia. It was nice. But Katsuki was still an asshole. Albeit their friend but still a jerk.

Izuku elbows Katsuki and the explosive boy glares. “You were saying Toshi. Eraserhead is your favorite hero.” He nods.

“You know how kaasan has that secret boyfriend right? I think it may be Eraserhead.” He tells them and Katsuki actually closes his math book. Izuku looks contemplative.

“So what you're saying is that Hisa-obasan’s favorite hero is Eraserhead. Just not in the same way that he is your favorite hero.” Izuku concluded and Katsuki snorted. That was one way to put it.

“Do you have proof to back up this dumbass observation?” Hitoshi nods.

“I saw him leaving the apartment last night, and kaasan was up a lot later than she usually is. But what I don’t understand is why she would hide it? We don’t care if she has a boyfriend.” Hitoshi leans back in his chair. Izuku raises his hands to sign.

_ “Safety probably. He’s an underground hero and she is technically a quirkless civilian. Plus it could put us in danger as well since we are her kids and could be used against him. You know how mom feels about that.”  _ He signs, the word for mom is signed in ASL but everything else is the more common JSL.

Hitoshi sighs and he dramatically throws himself back into the chair. He supposed that did make sense. “But it doesn’t explain why she didn’t tell us. We can keep a secret.” 

“Don’t think too hard about it dumbass, besides didn’t that jackass recommend you for the hero course?” Katsuki comments and Hitoshi just nods.

Yeah he had… but Hitoshi was starting to worry it was only because he may be dating kaasan.

Which was entirely false. 

…

Aizawa holds the small box his girlfriend of nearly a decade hands him in stunned silence. This was needless to say not what he had been expecting. They had been very careful about their physical affairs thus far, so how had this happened. Then he remembered about a month ago Historia was getting over a cold and was on an antibiotic. It had been illogical for them to do anything while she had been sick, but it had been a while since they were able due to conflicting schedules and well, they were human.

“Shou, say something, you are starting to freak me out.” Her very concerned and nervous voice draws him back to the box in his hand. He glances once more at the offensive blue and white plastic. Aizawa sighs.

The timing of it may be less than desirable, but he won’t say he is upset by the news.

“We should probably tell the problem children we are together. And you know actually get married or something.” When she smiles softly and chuckles slightly he knows he’s said the right thing.

“We don’t have to get married just because I am pregnant Shou, that is illogical. But we should in fact probably address our relationship to the kids. Even though I am sure at this point they probably have opinions.” He sets the box down on the bed and takes a step towards her. Aizawa raises a brow at her before pulling her much smaller frame to him.

“It’s only illogical if I didn’t already love you.” He pressed a gentle kiss into her crown. Historia leans into the touch, relieved.

“We should probably talk to the kids soon, they should be home from school in the next hour or so…” Better do this now than drag it out even longer.

The kids were going to be upset, no matter how to spun it. Even if they'd only kept their relationship secret for so long to protect the children.

  
  
**~L**


End file.
